Le retour du preux
by millehuitcent
Summary: Messire Jostophe, chevalier de Sa Majesté, est de retour de mission. Messire Antoine compte bien lui faire savoir qu'il lui a manqué. Jostoine / univers alternatif médiéval / rated M pour un lemon léger


Rebonjour ! Deux OS en une seule journée, quelle productivités dites-moi.

Celui là est tout petit (moins de mille mots, mais que m'arrive-t-il), rempli de chevaliers et de guimauve. Et c'est encore du Jostoine. Voilà.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Antoine et Jostophe ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, quelle tristesse.

 **Nombre de mots :** 990

* * *

Les trompettes résonnaient triomphalement dans la cour du château. La foule se pressait autour du pont-levis, chacun jouant des coudes pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qui se tenait sous le portail majestueux dont la grille avait été relevée pour l'occasion. Derrière les éventails colorés des courtisanes s'échangeaient des murmures et des rumeurs :

« _Messire Jostophe... Ce héros... Il est de retour... Messire Jostophe est de retour !_ »

Surplombant cet amas de foule, Messire Jostophe était perché sur son cheval, qui était vêtu du traditionnel bleu royal. Son armure brillait sous le soleil. Lentement, il releva son heaume, dévoilant son visage harmonieux, ses traits tirés n'enlevant rien à son charme ravageur. Il sourit, provoquant cris aigus et évanouissements dans la masse.

Il était évidemment urgent d'évacuer le chevalier au plus vite, sous peine de perdre les centaines de sujets rassemblés, sous le coup de l'émotion que provoquait la personne du beau Messire Jostophe.

Ce n'est que grâce au sang-froid d'un jeune page dont l'histoire ne retiendra pas le nom que ces morts catastrophiques furent évitées, Jostophe se retrouvant quelques minutes plus tard en sécurité et hors de vue dans ses quartiers personnels. Son valet s'étant retiré, il se trouvait enfin seul. Il soupira, passant mollement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à se délester de sa lourde armure. La plupart des chevaliers se faisaient assister dans ces tâches quotidiennes, mais pas Jostophe : aussi sage qu'il était vaillant, il avait appris à se débrouiller par lui-même.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte en trois coups rapides suivis de trois coups plus espacés. Jostophe sourit pour lui-même, devinant l'identité du visiteur.

« Entrez, Messire Antoine.

L'épaisse porte de bois s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le visage soucieux de Messire Antoine Daniel.

\- Messire Jostophe ! Enfin vous êtes de retour, s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue en un geste tendre, scrutant les yeux sombres de son camarade d'armes et amant.

\- Vous étiez censé rentrer il y a deux jours déjà. Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter. Voyez, je suis de retour en un seul morceau.

Antoine acquiesça, puis, avisant les pièces d'armurerie qui couvraient encore son ami, se pencha sur lui et commença à défaire les sangles de sa cuirasse.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous devez être épuisé.

Jostophe ne répondit pas, se redressant afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Le silence s'installa pendant un instant, à peine troublé par les cliquètements métalliques de l'armure alors que les mains d'Antoine travaillaient avec rapidité et efficacité. Bientôt, Jostophe se retrouva simplement en tunique devant son compagnon. Ce dernier sentit sa bouche devenir sèche alors qu'il appréciait le spectacle du corps quasiment dénudé de Jostophe, tout proche de lui.

\- J'ai fait demander un bain pour vous, l'informa-t-il, ne pouvant cacher l'effet que l'autre homme lui faisait.

\- Je suppose que vous comptez m'y accompagner ?

\- Seulement si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, fit-il, souriant.

Jostophe répondit à son sourire :

\- Vous n'êtes jamais un inconvénient pour moi, Antoine.

Il s'avança et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, leurs mains se joignant l'espace d'un instant. Puis, se séparant de lui avec un sourire fatigué, il s'enveloppa dans un grand manteau afin de traverser le couloir qui les séparait de la salle d'eau. Là les attendait un bassin de marbre rempli d'eau fumante et répandant une odeur de lavande. Jostophe laissa tomber sa cape au sol, puis passa lentement sa tunique au-dessus de sa tête. Dans sa langueur épuisée, il ne semblait pas réaliser l'érotisme du spectacle qu'il donnait, dévoilant centimètre par centimètre son torse musclé. Son amant, en revanche, en était parfaitement conscient alors qu'il le regardait, immobile et le rose aux joues.

Jostophe se plongea dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise, s'installant confortablement dans le bassin. Il releva la tête, lançant à Antoine un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier se reprit et retira rapidement ses vêtements pour rejoindre son compagnon. Il se positionna contre lui, se déplaçant dans l'eau afin de se mettre derrière Jostophe, qui s'assit entre ses jambes.

Antoine posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues de son compagnon et commença à exercer de douces pressions, le délassant progressivement. Il s'appliqua ensuite à dénouer les muscles son dos en un massage lent. Au bout de longues minutes, Jostophe retomba mollement contre lui, renversant sa tête afin de l'appuyer sur sa clavicule et fermant les yeux.

Antoine posa ses mains autour de sa taille avant d'embrasser sa joue, presque timidement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Jostophe se tourna pour joindre leur lèvres dans un baiser doux et paisible. Antoine sourit tendrement contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Ces rencontres avec l'autre chevalier lui manquait toujours lorsqu'il partait en mission.

Il laissa ses mains errer sur sa peau sous l'eau, effleurant ses côtes avant de descendre sur son ventre et de venir se perdre en caresses sur ses cuisses. La respiration de Jostophe s'accéléra, le sourire d'Antoine s'agrandissant tandis qu'il sentait son compagnon durcir contre sa main. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son érection avant de la prendre dans sa paume. Jostophe gémit dans leur baiser tandis qu'Antoine bougeait sa main lentement.

Jostophe rompit leur baiser, haletant contre la bouche de son compagnon. Il soupira son nom, le pressant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Antoine s'exécuta, ses gestes créant des vaguelettes dans l'eau. Pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, la salle d'eau résonna des gémissements de Jostophe. Enfin il s'écria :

« Ah... Antoine ! »

Jostophe se laissa tomber de nouveau contre le torse de son amant, respirant profondément. Antoine embrassa la tempe de son compagnon éreinté avant de resserrer sa prise autour de ses épaules. Le chevalier se blottit contre lui, prêt à s'endormir. Antoine ferma les yeux à son tour. L'eau du bassin autour d'eux refroidissait lentement, mais peu importait. Messire Jostophe était bel et bien de retour.

* * *

Désolée pour ces avalanches de guimauve, vraiment. J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié !

Et pour l'amour du ciel, _laissez une review_. Même si elle fait deux lignes, c'est suffisant. Juste histoire de savoir ce que vous avez pensé. Je mords pas, et je réponds à tout le monde. C'est vraiment important pour moi !

Je vous fais des bisous !


End file.
